Cobwebs
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: The X-Kids and what happened before them. Future fic! Kurtty, Revan, Loro and Jott
1. Here and Now

Disclaimer: I own all OCs! The kiddies are mine, no stealing!

A/N: One year ago today I posted the first chapter of Tortured Shadows, what a year!

oOo

Eight year old Adam Wagner smirked and pulled his twin sister, Sarah, along with him as they played hide and seek with their friends. They were by far, the King and Queen of this game seeing as he had inherited their father's teleportation and Sarah had inherited their mother's phasing.

Sarah giggled and followed her brother quickly, their feet softly padding on the carpet as they ran.

"Gotcha!" Adam gasped at the sudden arrival of Carter Logan, Storm and Wolverine's ten year old son.

"You'll never take us alive!" Sarah proclaimed, pulling her big (by a minute) brother, through a wall, leaving a fuming boy behind.

"Hey no powers!" he called as they disappeared.

The twins giggled and continued running, their identical sapphire blue skin somehow blending into the shadows.

"Nice try kids."

"Aww!" the blue kids turned their big eyes to their 'Uncle' Scott and started to plead wordlessly, Sarah even went as far as to jut out her bottom lip.

Cyclops groaned, "Oh come on! Not only to you have huge eyes, but they have to identical to Kitty's! Typical!"

The twins shared grins; they were winning. Pulling the puppy dog pout always worked, they'd been taught by the best after all.

The twins were almost identical, aside from a few key things. They both had their mother's eyes, while Sarah's were a deep gold and Adam's were a serene aqua. Neither of them had a tail; something Kurt was eternally grateful for as having them with his energy was hard enough to keep up with. They also hadn't inherited his fur, just the deep blue coloring of his skin. They both had tiny fangs, but their ears lacked their father's characteristic point. Their eyes also glowed, but their night sight was only as good as a regular human's.

"Scott, put mah nephew and niece down before I smack ya one."

"Aunty Rogue!" the twins cheered and fled Scott, who just grinned and shook his head as he watched the two topple their Aunt.

"You're finally back!"

"Yeah…hey, where's Unca Evan?" Sarah asked, always the perceptive one.

Adam looked around to see his twin was right, "Yeah, and did you bring us presents?"

"Ooh, presents!" Scott and Jean's daughter, Megan came racing around the corner.

"Did you bring me anything?!" Carter's younger sister, Becky asked, running around the corner to grab Rogue's leg.

The formerly untouchable woman laughed and scooped up the six year old.

"Now who would Evan be if he didn't make sure you munchkins were being spoiled rotten?"

The children cheered and followed Rogue downstairs.

oOo

Kurt sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair, while shorter than it had been when he was a teenager, he still wore it a bit longer.

"Daddy, will you tuck me in please?" he looked down at his daughter, she clutched her stuffed cat to her chest, her long blue hair pulled back in a French braid thanks to her mother.

"Of course libeling." He picked her up and she settled her head against his shoulder, yawning widely.

"Long day?" he questioned softly. She nodded into his shoulder, her bright eyes sliding closed.

He smiled and he tucked her into the bottom bunk, her brother already fast asleep above her.

"Night Daddy." She mumbled sleepily.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Night Sarah."

He stood and looked to the top bunk. His son was curled up, a stuffed wolf clasped in his arms, a present from Uncle Logan and Aunt Ororo.

"Night Adam." He brushed his son's indigo hair from his forehead and brought the blanket up to his shoulders.

He padded to the door, turning back he observed his children with a smile. They had his more 'demon' features, but in his eyes, they looked more like angels. They took after their mother in that way.

"Hey, you coming to bed Fuzzy?" and speaking of which. Kitty's thin arms wound around his stomach.

He chuckled and turned to see her smiling up at him.

"Ja, just tucking them in." she looked around him, unable to look over his shoulder as he'd gotten _much_ taller since they were teens.

She sighed as they closed the door and headed down to their room.

After the X Men had left to go off to college, everyone had thought that that would be the last time anyone of them, saw each other again.

Fate had other plans.

Kurt had gone back to Germany, but had then returned to the states after homesickness started to settle in, and ended up going to the same college as Kitty. Although, they didn't know this until Kitty had learned about her then boyfriend's true colors. She'd ended up running into Kurt in a very…_interesting_ way.

The rest was history.

It was only after they'd started planning their wedding that they ran into the problem of who to invite. The X Men were at the top of the list, and so that was how they learned that Rogue and Evan had been dating for several years, Ororo had knocked some sense into Logan and had married him, and it turned out that Scott and Jean were also engaged.

After both of the weddings, the Professor dropped a bomb on them.

He'd renovated the mansion and where single or double rooms once were, there were now apartments, perfect for families to live in.

Needless to say, where Kurt's room had once been, there was an apartment that was quickly habited by the quickly expanding Wagner family. The same went for Rogue and Kitty's room, Scott's room and Jean's room.

That one level was now a long row of apartments.

So now, years later, everyone was back where they started, only with their own families.

Kurt and Kitty entered their bedroom and Kitty quickly took over the bathroom. Which was fine with Kurt as he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Their lives were different now, their families larger.

And they wouldn't change it for the world.

oOo

A/N: This story is going to mainly be made up of flashbacks. Any particular moments you want to see send me a message and I might try and fit them in. I already have a list of things that are definitely going to be in here but if you want to add to it, review away!

**Next up: Movie Nights**

Summary: (Inspired by 'Scars' and 'Of Blood and Tears' in 'Blue') Starts off soon after Kitty comes to the mansion, a session of movie nights bring different thoughts and interactions between the X Men. Main characters: Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue. Jean and Scott plus others may make cameos. Kurtty, some Jott.


	2. Guten Tag Fraulein

Chapter 2: Guten tag Fraulein!

Kitty blinked up at the ceiling, her head was pounding slightly and her tongue felt thick and fuzzy.

~_Ugh, what happened? ~_

She blinked a few more times before realizing something, this wasn't her bed.

Alert and wide awake, she sat up and looked around seeing an unfamiliar bedroom. She wasn't in her dorm and Amber wasn't in her own bed across the room.

_Amber_…oh that bitch she would pay, and so would _he_!

She could focus her anger on her traitorous boyfriend and roommate later though, right now, she had to figure out where the hell she was!

Terrified, she looked down at herself to see she was wearing her bra, and underwear underneath a baggy red t-shirt and nothing more. The clothes she'd been wearing the night before weren't anywhere in sight either.

She swallowed, trying to recall her memories from the night before, but it appeared that alcohol affected your memory as well as your judgment.

~_Not good. ~_

Trying to figure out what she would do next was interrupted when the soft sound of footsteps approached the door.

~_Shit, what the hell happened last night? ~_

The doorknob turned and in stepped a young man, probably only about a year or so older than her newly turned twenty.

He had longish blue black hair that hung down to his shoulders, and deep blue eyes. His skin was a pale white, almost like he hardly ever saw the sun. He was fairly handsome, Kitty had to admit, and she would have admired that more if she wasn't so freaked out by what she could've done the night before. She didn't feel any different, but then again, how could she tell if that meant anything or not.

The man smiled at her, "Hey I vas vondering vhen you'd vake up."

She blinked and tugged the blankets up to her neck. He gave her a soft smile and held up his hands in a defensive position, "Hey, don't vorry, I'm not going to hurt you Keety."

Another blink, "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

He chuckled and came to sit on the edge of the bed; she scooted back a little further. He gave her a grin, "Really? You haven't figured it out?"

She shook her head, nervousness bubbling in her like a frothy beverage.

He chuckled and reached out; she froze when she noticed how his fingers remained together.

~_Impossible. No way. It's just too much of a coincidence. ~_

His hand brushed her bangs away from her face and Kitty felt something that wasn't skin touch her.

He smiled softly and she slowly reached out to the watch on his wrist. She located the buckle and closed her eyes as she removed the watch. Barely breathing, she opened her eyes to see a blue face and golden, glowing eyes gazing back at her.

He cupped her cheek with his three fingered hand, "Guten Tag Katzchen." He whispered.

Kitty let out a soft whimper mixed with a cry of happiness and threw herself on him. Her arms locked around his shoulders they toppled back onto the bed.

Kurt let out a gasp as all the air rushed from his lungs. Kitty nuzzled her face into his chest as his arms tightened around her.

They stayed in their embrace for several minutes before Kitty pushed herself up, Kurt following her as she rested back against the headboard, staring at him with disbelief.

"How? I mean, I thought you went back home."

He smiled gently and sat beside her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders, "I did go back home, I got the Prof. to update my image inducer then I got myself this place." He grinned goofily.

Kitty rubbed at her eyes that had decided to start to tear up, "Jerk. Making me cry." She mumbled.

Kurt's arm tightened around her and she found herself pulled to his side much more tightly than before, "I'm sorry Keety I didn't mean to."

She gave a watery giggle, "I didn't mean it like that Fuzzy. I just…" she sighed and hugged him, trying to get acquainted with her best friend's new form.

Kurt had most certainly grown in the past few years. He was still lithe, but the muscles she'd known he had were now more pronounced, he still had the body of an acrobat though. His hair was also a bit longer and the gold of his eyes darker. He'd most certainly grown taller and she guessed she'd have to look up when they stood side by side to see his face.

She sighed, "I missed you."

He smiled, "I missed you too."

"So…vhy did I find you drunk off your ass last night?"

Her smile left and she looked down, not so much embarrassed as the memory of last night brought a feeling of emptiness and betrayal in her chest.

"I needed to get my mind off some stuff."

His arm strengthened around her shoulders, "Vhat kind of stuff Katzchen?"

She sniffed, "Well, I went back to my dorm room after my last class. Everything was normal, y'know? But the second I unlocked the door, I see my roommate and my _boyfriend_ goin' at in her bed!" her tears renewed, as she sobbed into her hands. It was typical, she hadn't given it up to him, so he'd gone to someone else.

Kurt stared at her and tried to wrap his mind around this.

He groaned and leaned back against the headboard, "I vill never understand Americans." He muttered.

Kitty sniffed, "So, after a long screaming match, I just had to get out of there. I ended up in the bar and drank myself stupid." She was not proud of what she'd done.

Kurt gave her a sympathetic smile and kissed her temple.

"How'd you find me anyway?"

He chuckled, mainly because she wasn't going to like the answer.

"You don't vant to know."

"Yeah, I do."

He sighed, "Alright, but you aren't going to like it."

"I vas in that bar as vell, mainly de-stressing from an exam I'd had earlier, and I suddenly hear a bunch of volf- vhistles and hollering and chanting. I had _no_ clue vhat these guys could be freaking out over, but closer inspection revealed a young brunette girl dancing on the dance floor. She most _certainly_ vas not vorried about all the men surrounding her."

Kitty bit her lip and buried her face in her knees, "God, that was _me_, wasn't it?"

~_I acted like such a slut! ~_

He rubbed her arm, "Anyway, it took me a few seconds to figure out vhy I recognized her, vhen I finally realized it vas you. So, deciding to either be stupid or a genius, I pushed through the crowd of guys, grabbed you and dragged you out of there." He chuckled, "They vere _not_ happy about that."

"Anyvay, I brought you back here and you passed out pretty quickly, I got you out of your clothes and put you in that mainly because your other clothes smelt _terrible_!"

She got a small smile on her face and turned her head to look at him, "Thanks for looking out for me Fuzzy Elf."

He grinned and kissed her cheek, "Ah, Katze, just because I haven't seen you in years doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you…I still have a 'Touch mein Katzchen und die' persona you know."

Kitty laughed at that; his 'Touch mein Katzchen und die' persona had been labeled as such after he thrashed Lance for groping her during a fight.

"I love you Kurt…thank you."

He got a soft smile on his face as she nuzzled her face into his chest, "Love you too Katzchen…more than you know."

She sighed and closed her eyes, she could deal with everything else later, for now…

She could be content in her protector's arms.

oOo

[Present]

Carter whistled shrilly, "Wow, Aunt Kitty used to wear a _lot_ of pink."

"Lemme see!" Megan grabbed the picture from the older boy's hand.

"Duh, we coulda told you _that_." Adam informed them as he dug through another box.

All the kids, forced inside because of weather that Ororo refused to get rid of, had travelled up to the attic and had been spending the last few hours going through the many boxes that resided there. They'd found _tons_ of old photos from when their parents were students, but what they really wanted to find were more recent photos. For example, Sarah had expressed interest in finding their parents' wedding album.

"Hello? Anybody up here?"

Jackie, Rogue and Evan's oldest and only child, yelped at the sudden noise and dove behind Carter. Her bright hazel eyes peeking out from under a curtain of dirty blonde hair.

"Relax Jackie, it's just one of the students." Carter hushed the younger girl who nodded but stayed behind her protector's back.

"Yo, hello?"

"He doesn't sound very smart." Sarah said flippantly causing her older brother to snort.

"There you are." A boy, about sixteen, maybe seventeen came around a stack of boxes. He had shaggy brown hair and looked otherwise unremarkable aside from his multi colored eyes.

"Your parents are looking for you, y'know." He informed the children.

"By looking you mean?" Megan asked.

"Five seconds from tearing the mansion apart to find you." He smirked.

"Oh." The kids all shared a look before racing to the ladder and running downstairs to show their parents that they _hadn't_ been abducted by flesh eating, zombies.

oOo

A/N: Cute ja? I love this chapter, it was so fun to write!

Love ya long time and can't wait for reviews!


	3. Dragging It Out

Chapter 3: Dragging It Out

Disclaimer: Nope.

[Present]

Kurt groaned in his sleep, turning onto his side he muttered something. He thrashed a bit before stilling and muttering something again in German.

The door slowly creaked open and two pairs of glowing eyes peeked into the room.

The smaller of the two shapes with gold eyes quickly crept into the room and over to the side of the bed where Kurt lay. Putting her tiny hands on his arm, she shook him.

"Daddy…Daddy wake up!" Sarah was joined by Adam and soon both of them were shaking their father.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he was about to growl at the people who'd awoken him when he saw two pairs of scared eyes staring up at him.

"Daddy?" Sarah whimpered.

Kurt blinked a few times before sweeping both of his children onto the bed with him.

Sarah immediately curled closer to him, acting remarkably like Kitty while Adam squirmed a little before settling.

"Did I scare you?" Kurt asked softly, wrapping his tail around all three of them.

Sarah sniffed, but Adam answered for both of them, "We thought someone was hurting you."

Kurt smiled and kissed his son's head, "Just a nightmare Adam, I'm fine."

"I thought daddies couldn't get nightmares." Sarah said softly.

Kurt chuckled slightly, "Aw but Schatz, you forget I have more to be scared of than you."

"How?" Adam asked.

"I'm scared I'll lose you." Kurt replied.

Sarah frowned, "You won't lose us, Daddy."

Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead, "Right." He then started tickling her.

Sarah started laughing, "Daddy!"

Adam chuckled and started attacking his father's sides in retaliation.

"Ach, no! You're ganging up on me!" Sarah escaped him and started assisting her brother.

Kurt growled playfully and grabbed his kids in a hug as they all laughed together.

Sarah giggled, "Can Adam and me stay with you Daddy?"

Kurt smiled and tugged the blanket up over all three of them, "Of course Kleinen." (little ones)

oOo

[Flashback]

It was perfect. Kurt didn't have anyone living with him and a spare room and Kitty didn't want to stay with her traitorous slut of a roommate.

Kitty smiled to herself as she taped the top of the last box of her belongings shut, she was moving in with Kurt, whom she never thought she'd see again, and now they were going to be roomies. It was making her positively giddy.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question and Kitty turned around to see Amber standing in the doorway, blonde hair, blue eyes, pink camisole and all.

Kitty speared the girl with a cold glare, "Yes, because obviously I have no reason to want to stay here." She picked up the box and stood.

Amber glared back, hands on her hips, "Well it's not all my fault, there were two people there!"

"I know!" Kitty shot back venomously, "When you see Jack, tell him he can screw himself for me."

Amber looked like she was about to pounce on Kitty and claw her eyes out when someone spoke from the hall.

"Is there a problem here frauleins?"

Amber twisted around and stared in awe at the perfect male specimen that stood before her.

"No. No problem at all." She giggled, quickly going into flirt mode, "Are you new?"

Kurt struggled to keep from rolling his eyes, "No, I'm here to help Kitty." He looked over Amber even as her jaw went slack, "Ready Katzchen? I have the truck going."

Kitty smiled brightly, "Ready Kurt. This is the last box."

He nodded and Kitty elbowed Amber aside to leave the room. The blonde was left standing there in absolute shock as Kitty walked away on cloud nine.

oOo

Kitty swiped at her forehead as she finished unpacking the rest of her clothes, Kurt was out getting them dinner after having helped her get all of her things up to her room and putting together her bed frame.

She groaned as she stood, kneading the stiff muscles in her back.

"Katzchen, dinner!" she heard the front door open and close.

Smiling to herself, Kitty left her new room to go downstairs. The small house Kurt owned was two stories. The top floor had two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a hall closet used for towels. The main floor had a living room with a couch and a loveseat surrounding a coffee table across from a wall mounted TV flanked by twin bookshelves. There was also the kitchen and dining area attached to it. The dining table was set before the sliding glass doors out onto the deck overlooking the backyard. Finally, the basement was mainly used as a workout area with padded flooring that was good for yoga; chin tuck bars and a stereo. A few weights also took up residence there.

Kitty found Kurt in the tiny kitchen and she breathed in the warm scent of Chinese food.

"Yum! That smells fantastic!" she joined him at the counter as he took the white and red boxes out of the paper bag he'd carried them in. Her hologram hidden friend grinned at her.

"I hope my memory didn't abandon me. I got what I remembered were your favorites." He pushed a few boxes towards her as he grabbed a fork, chopsticks being annoyingly difficult to work with only three fingers.

Kitty opened up a box of fried vegetables and her smile widened as she dished some into a bowl with some noodles and went to join Kurt outside on the deck. The moon was out, surrounded by stars. During the day, the sun reigned supreme, but now, with nothing but black velvet and diamonds hovering above them, the moon was queen of the sky.

Kurt was spread out on the cushion of the wicker patio couch, tail making lazy curls in the air. Much to Kitty's elation, he'd lowered the hologram, leaving him to nearly disappear in the darkness. As much as the moon was the queen of the sky, Kurt was king of the dark, twisting and molding it to his desires to hide and possibly scare the living bejeezus out of anyone he wanted.

She smiled to myself and laid out on a matching deck chair, putting up her feet with a relaxed sigh of content.

They sat in silence, Kurt staring up in the sky as Kitty basked in the reality of finally being moved in to her new home.

"So, vhat vas your ex like, anyvays?"

She looked up, surprised by the direction Kurt had decided to start the conversation in.

"Well…I thought he was great at first, turns out I was wrong." She stated bitterly.

Kurt nodded, "He cheated on you, ja?" she nodded again and Kurt smirked, "Is he scared of elves?"

She nearly jumped and stared in unabashed shock, "Uh…"

"Vhat about demons?" Kurt was full on smirking now and Kitty saw he was half serious.

She smiled fondly, "Give it some time, Fuzzy Elf." Kurt closed his eyes, a happy smile on his lips.

"Say that again."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Fuzzy Elf?"

He sighed happily, "Again?"

She shook her head, "Fuzzy Elf."

Kurt opened his eyes, smiling happily, "It's been so long since you called me that…I missed it."

She blushed, thankful she was half hidden by the shadows, "_My_ Fuzzy Elf."

Kurt felt his smile grow and stood swiftly, almost leaping over to where Kitty was seated. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up into his arms and she cried out in surprised before laughing as he spun her around in joy.

"I'm living with my Fuzzy Elf!" she laughed, hands on his shoulders as he spun her around.

He whooped and pulled her into his arms, still keeping her several inches off the ground, "Mein Katzchen."

Kitty sighed happily and buried her face in his shoulder; after all, it had been a long time since someone called her 'Katzchen'.

"Say that again."

oOo

A/N: And no one is more surprised at this update than me, but I found it lurking in the recesses of my memory stick and thought I'd post it as a celebration of the ending of my school year and the beginning of summer!


End file.
